On His Back
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: Sex on the hood of the car.


**A/N: Prompt: Hood of the car sex. Enjoy!**

Emma chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, turning her head just enough so that she could catch a glimpse of Killian out of the corner of her eye. The moonlight cast light on angles of his face she hadn't noticed before, setting a glimmer of light in his blue eyes that she couldn't remember being there before tonight.

"Tonight was nice," Killian gave her a sideways look, feeling her eyes on his skin. He had been a proper gentleman with her tonight, thankful that she'd finally given him a chance. A real one. He wasn't exactly an expert as this whole 'dating' concept, something that was never part of a life in any land he'd lit in for any period of time. But he'd asked around town, trying to hunt down the answers of what constituted in the perfect date.

There was a small Italian (he wasn't sure what that was, but pasta looked delicious and so did the red tomato stuff on it) restaurant that was owned by a kindly, heavy set man named Tony. He'd sat them in an out of the way area of the restaurant that kept them relatively secluded from the other diners. The only entertaining thing that really occurred with their interactions with Tony was that he'd referenced that Emma's hair was a fair bit like a Cocker Spaniel he knew and Killian, well, he was just a sort of muttish looking man.

The evening had gone well, he held doors open, took off her coat for her, and acted the part of the perfect date to the best of his limited knowledge. The perk of the evening was that he was able to get to know her on a casual base, enjoying and basking in the little laughs she gave at things he said; the way her cheeks flushed and she tucked hair behind her ears.

"It was really nice," Emma agreed, a smile forming on her lips as she turned her head to face him, resting her palms behind her on the hood of the bug. It was an old car, unlike modern cars that would have bowed beneath the weight of two people sitting atop it, it held strong and sturdy beneath them.

"Perhaps," Killian started, reaching over to brush the fingers of his right hand over her hand, "We can do it again sometime."

"I would love to," Emma replied, her eyes drifting from his eyes to his lips. She swallowed, debating whether or not to take this chance – to kiss him. What the hell, you only live once. Without another second of hesitance Emma leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his.

Emma Swan kissing him was certainly not what he had expected to happen; in fact he had been warned against such an action – on the first date at least. But, she was kissing him and he wasn't going to let himself miss this opportunity. Not when he'd been wanted to kiss her since the beanstalk. Emma had lips that screamed out to him, begging to be kissed by him and him alone.

He drew his hand up along her arm, until his hand was on her cheek and he used the little amount of leverage it offered to deepen the kiss. His tongue passed along her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth as her lips parted. Her hand was gripping his shirt, pulling him closer towards her.

Her teeth caught his bottom lip between them, biting down gently before scraping along it as she pulled back. A groan escaped his lips as she moved suddenly and to a rather surprisingly location.

"Swan?" His breath was ragged and his eyes wide as he looked up at the blond sheriff sitting astride his lap.

"Is this a problem?" A smirk played across her lips as she shifted her weight atop him, for no other reason than to watch that look of lust flood into his eyes.

"Not. At. All." Killian gritted out, running his hook up along her spine and pulling her down closer. His lips wasted no time in seeking hers out again, needing that dizzying sensation that her lips were providing him. His fingers tangled in her curls, drawing her in closer if it were even possible.

There was a part of her that was telling her she was fucking up with this move. Here Hook had been a perfect gentleman the whole evening, but it was uncharacteristically not him and part of that had pissed her off to this point. She wanted the cocky son of a bastard that made her skin burn, not this tame variation that was trying to appease something that she didn't even care about. Chivalry was cute, but not practical. Chivalry wasn't going to make her want to have him back down on the hood of her yellow bug.

A symbol of a different part of her life that she wanted to replace with new memories, ones untainted by the charming and deceitful thief she'd had her heart conned by.

"Drop the act," She growled out when his hand rested lightly at her.

"What act?"

Emma's eyes met his, "I want the Killian Jones that makes me _want_ him." She brushed her hair behind her shoulders, instead of letting it fall in pools around him as she leaned over him. She punctuated her sentence with a sharp roll of her hips.

"Gods, if that's what you want." A wry smile spread across his lips as he slipped his hook between them and used it to drag up her shirt over her stomach and on an upwards journey to pull it over her chest, before giving her a chance to pull it off and toss it aside.

Who knew Emma Swan was so carefree about being out in the middle of nowhere half naked. The car was parked in a clearing in the middle of nowhere and he somehow doubted anyone would find them – let alone did he care if they did. Because tonight, Emma Swan was his.

Emma moaned against his lips as her hips created a blissful combination of friction that made her tremble.

"Remember when I said I enjoyed other past times with a woman on her back?"

Emma laughed, pushing her palms down hard against his chest when he tried to roll them over. "You're not going to get to show them to me _tonight_." She whispered, her voice dropping an entire decibel. "No, tonight you're going to learn about you being the one on your back."

For any other woman he would have protested, because Killian Jones was a leader and not a follower. But Emma was a very different person and he swore to himself he'd follow her to the end of the world if she desired him to.

Killian leaned up, catching her lips in much the same fashion she had done to him as he tugged at them with the gentle pressure of his teeth. "Gods Emma." He wasn't able to fight back a moan escaping his lips when she threaded fingers into his hair and gave a sharp tug. There was a certain element of a newly found weakness when it came to his scalp and the way her fingers felt against it.

It was almost as good as the slow and steady rhythm that her hips were rocking in.

"_Killian_." She moaned as he slid one leg up, pressing the heel of his boot firmly against the hood of her car to give him the right angle to rock his hips up into her grinding.

"These-" He tugged at the hem of her jeans, "Off. Now."

"Then you're going to have to remove the hook from my back." Emma ran a line of kisses along his jaw before sliding off of him enough to work the zipper down and undo the snap, flicking her eyes up as he did the same to his own jeans.

Killian's eyes travelled to the newly exposed expanse of skin before him, clenching his teeth as she crawled back over top of him and returned to her early spot. But this time it was skin-to-skin, the heat of their warm skin against each other made Emma suck in a breath of air. "Ready to be the one on your back?"

"Hell yes," Killian retorted with a smirk and a laugh. His hand rested at her hip, helping to guide her as she took ahold of him and slowly sank down on to him. Her body tightened like a drum, taking in the sensation of him, her eyes closed as she savored the tingling pleasure that pooled between her legs and ran up her spine.

Emma pressed her palms against his chest as she rolled her hips downwards, testing the reaction she'd get out of Killian. His eyes were focused on her face, taking in every detail of the blond-haired woman he was giving over control to. The way her lips parted with every downward rock of her hips, the way when he met her thrusts she bit down on her lips to keep from crying out.

He could honestly say that this was the best first _first_ date he could even imagine. And his imagination was strong.

Emma tried to fight off the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips as her muscles tightened around him and her hips jerked in a failed attempt to keep the rhythm going. Hook suddenly took the lead, sitting up on his left elbow and using his grip on her hip to aid in thrusting upwards it her, his eyes screwed shut as he let himself be absorbed by the sensation of her muscles clinging to him, milking him to the breaking point. He growled out her name as his hips stilled, finding his release in a blinding moment of sheer pleasure.

"Gods, Emma." He mumbled, collapsing back against the now very warm metal of the bug, smiling to himself as she fell atop him, her blond hair sticking to his clammy chest. "Bloody brilliant, lass."

"You weren't so bad yourself Hook." She replied with an obvious edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oi, I think you can say my name after just moaning it out – how many times?"

"Enough times." Emma rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling off of him, she stood and pulled her pants back on. She shook her head in disappointment as she pulled the shirt back on, noticing the tear along the front of it. "You ripped my shirt."

"Love 'em and leave 'em type aren't you?" He slowly sat up on the hood of the car before sliding off and tugging on his clothes at a slow, leisurely pace.

"Exceptions can be made." She combed her fingers through her hair and nodded her head towards the car. "There's room in the backseat for two to lay down, a little cramped though."

"I'll take it," He clapped his hand against the covering at his wrist, "Come along Swan." There was a definite excited step in his gait as he came around the car, caught her hand and pulled the back door open. "After you m'lady."

"You're a real piece of work," Emma laughed, climbing into the car and giving him room to join her. It was awkward at first, trying to figure out which way to lay and sit that would give them the maximum comfort and time close to each other.

All she could think about right now was how truly perfect this date had been, even with the rather unexpected evening to it. She wasn't prepared to admit she had any sort of genuine feelings towards him, but it was certain that she cared enough about him to want to spend more time with him. To curl into the backseat of a cramped car, with her legs tangled in a mess of his legs, cuddling into him, while he rubbed his hand along her back, telling quiet stories of his times in Neverland.

"Did tonight guarantee me a next time?"

Emma yawned and nodded, "It did. Tonight was the happiest I've been with someone in nearly eleven years."

"Sleep, it's almost morning." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. And tonight, despite their cramped quarters, promised a night that was free of the phantoms and nightmares that haunted him. Tonight, he had a savior.

**A/N: Did you catch the Lady and the Tramp reference?**


End file.
